M6 Series
being produced by Misriah Armories.]] The M6 Personal Defense Weapon System is a series of short-barreled weapons produced by Misriah Armories. Introduction They have seen widespread distribution through the United Nations Space Command Defense Force as lighter firearms, although they are not always seen as primary weapons because of their lighter penetrating power. (Some M6 variants are used more by UNSC ground forces and are more powerful, such as the M6D, used in the time period around Halo: Combat Evolved). They have seen usage in the UNSC for almost 140 yearsBungie Halo-Bible Entry. Characteristics The M6 series weapons are recoil-operated and magazine-fed, and typically fire 12.7mm x 40 projectile ammunition, and despite the large caliber, oftentimes "exotic" ammunition is not utilized. They are also remarkably large and overpowered to an extent, appearing to be redolent of a cross between a pistol or a rifle in size. In addition to power, the M6 line of weaponry is designed to be rugged and reliable, and the guns are able to remain operational after Slipspace transitions and high-g aerial maneuvers. However, the heavy weight limits its distribution amongst personnel, and the M6 weapons have a tendency to drop casings on the wielder's foot , leading some UNSC personnel to favor the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun which operates on a caseless system. They have remained remarkably unchanged during its decades of service, although there are a large number of variants, such as the A'', ''B, C'', ''D, G'', and ''J variants. The M6 series handguns are issued in three different finishes: hard chrome, black polymer, and electroless nickel. Known Models *M6A Handgun - Used mostly by civilian security forces, standard issue/black polymer finish. *M6B Handgun - Used mostly by civilian security forces, KFA-2 x2 scope, hard chrome finish. *M6C Magnum Sidearm - Halo 2-era UNSC sidearm, armed with High Penetration ammunition, black polymer finish. **M6C/SOCOM - Halo 3: ODST-era UNSC sidearm, issued with smart-linked 4X scope VnSLS/V 6E, sound suppressor, muzzle brake, and black polymer finish.Halo 3: ODST Project Page *M6D Magnum Sidearm - Halo: Combat Evolved-era UNSC sidearm, armed with High Explosive ammunition and featuring KFA-2 x2 scope *M6E Handgun: standard issue/electroless nickel finish. *M6F Handgun: smart-linked scope KFA-2/electroless nickel finish. *M6G Magnum Sidearm - Halo 3-era UNSC sidearm, armed with High Explosive ammunition and electroless nickel finish. *M6H Handgun: smart-linked scope KFA-2/electroless nickel finish. *M6I Handgun: select-fire variant; detachable shoulder-stock/black polymer finish. *M6J Carbine - UNSC Army carbine variant of the M6 series. 355mm barrel, detachable shoulder-stock/electroless nickel finish. *M6K Handgun: police 'undercover' variant; 6 round magazine capacity/black polymer finish. Trivia *Despite constant comparison with the real world Desert Eagle pistol for their sharing of appearance, size, and ammunition calibers, the M6 remains drastically different for being recoil-operated instead of the desert eagle's unique gas operation. *The M6C/SOCOM and M6D are the only M6 Series variants thus far which utilize an aim assisting device during gameplay: a 2x and 4x magnification smart-linked scope. The Halo 3 M6G has a linked scope, although not usable during gameplay. *Common slang terms for the M6 series handguns are: Go-mag, cannon, hand cannon, power drill, HE pistol, heavy pistol *Despite using the same kind of ammo (with the exception of the M6C, which uses non-explosive ammunition), all of the three M6 pistols encountered in the games do different damage. This is due to game balancing, but it makes sense to say that shielding/armor technologies have changed slightly, or that the guns have slightly different power. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Human Category:Human Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo Wars Category:Halo 3: ODST